Electronic systems and circuits are often utilized in a number of applications to achieve advantageous results. Numerous electronic technologies such as computers, video equipment, and communication systems facilitate increased productivity and cost reduction in analyzing and communicating information in most areas of business, science, education and entertainment. Frequently, these activities involve storage of vast amounts of information and significant resources are expended storing and processing the information. Accurately writing the information to a storage location is often very important for a variety or reasons.
Traditional file system architectures typically issue a write operation command assuming there is physical storage for the write. However, many architectures do not necessarily maintain and allocate massive amounts of physical memory that an application could potentially use. For example, there are a variety of architectures (e.g., system memory, thin provisioned architectures, etc.) in which an application operates utilizing a very large virtual memory space that may not be correspondingly manifested in its entirety in a physical memory space. In some traditional architectures, file systems are not aware of a reduced physical memory space. For example, file systems do not typically know a physical memory is associated with a thin Logical Unit Number (LUN) or a LUN with a reported size that is larger than the physical space available and the fact that the thin LUN can be over provisioned. Conventional approaches typically cache a write and return a successful write indication to an application before sending the write to a LUN or completing the write in allocated physical memory. However, if there is not enough physical memory allocated to sufficiently handle or store information associated with a write operation, the write will fail. If a write fails after a successful indication has been returned to an application, then the file system is in an inconsistent state and drastic measures typically need to be taken to correct the problem.